


Parallel Fuckery

by supern0vae



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest ig, M/M, Mostly Smut, Mystery of Tiny Rick, Parallel Universes, Prison Sex, Sex in Morty's Bedroom, Shower Sex, Smut, Some angst, The Sanchez, This concept makes me horny so I'm writing what I want uwu, This is high key twisted but I dont care, Top Rick Sanchez, Wall Sex, Y'all reading this are dirty lil pervs, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: In a parallel universe where Tiny Rick and Morty have lived irrelevant of one another, Rick is enrolled at Harry Herpson High School. Their individual world's collide as the forces of attraction tug them ever closer. Despite themselves, they indulge on a unique and sexy joy ride.
Relationships: Tiny Rick/Morty Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Rick and Morty fic? Absolutely. Why? I've not a clue. Let's jump straight in shall we? Hehehe ;)

"Morty... Morty..." Morty's maths teacher never prevailed in attempt to bring the young boy's attention back to the class. Understandably, Morty's mind was elsewhere. Not only was maths a total drag to him, but Morty hadn't slept the previous night - kept awake by his parents constant arguing. Their marriage was a lost cause. Why did they try so hard to stay together for his elder sister and him?  
Summer, whilst an unstable teenager, had more of her shit together than her parents at this point. Morty would rather they split than cause so much dysfunction.  
"Sorry sir..." Morty finally replied weakly, looking up to the front of the class room with a dull look in his eyes. He wanted to leave already. His eyes flicked upward to the clock above the blackboard. 15 minutes... Gross. Morty raised his hand and spoke before being acknowledged, "I'm using the bathroom." He gathered his school supplies and bag, and left the classroom before given a response.  
On his way out of the classroom, Morty's focus was captured by a young man in the corridor. His thick, spiky hair compensated for his lacking height. It fascinated Morty that he'd use such a light shade of blue dye in his hair. Before Morty knew it, the teen was approaching him.  
The voice of the new teen was rough and fluid both at once as he asked, "hey man, is this the maths room for senior years?"  
Morty wanted to make eye contact but felt that he'd falter if he did. Staring at the lockers behind the teen, Morty responded, "yeah man."  
A short grin stretched across the teens face. "You can look me in the eye... I suspect such an act is too overwhelming for someone like you... hmm... the names Rick. See you around."  
Morty willed himself to look towards Rick, but in the same moment he'd lost his opportunity. Rick was walking into the classroom behind him. It occurred to Morty that Rick must've been a new senior enrolled in the same maths class as him. By god... That meant he'd be seeing more of this breath taking guy.

Arriving home, Morty felt the weight of his home-life shift back onto his shoulders. Meeting Rick, he'd almost forgotten that his parents were so dysfunctional. Avoiding the thought of his restless night, Morty made his way to his room to rest. His phone buzzed in his back pocket as his he flung his bag away and collapsed onto his bed.  
"Rick... Sanchez..?" Morty muttered to himself, viewing a new message on his Facebook messenger. Swiping it open, Morty had to blink twice reading the text.

[ Rick Sanchez: hey man, so ive just enrolled at Harry Herpson High and u were the only person i interacted with, so wanna like, hang at school? plus u stick out like a sore thumb and i think its cute ]

Morty felt heat rise to his face. Was he blushing?! No way! It was just a text. So why was his heart throbbing..?  
[ Mortius Smithius: okay ] Is all Morty could think to respond with before he threw his phone to the bottom of his bed in embarrassment.  
"Shit... What do I do?" Morty muttered to himself.  
Morty's phone buzzed once more and overwhelmed, Morty hesitantly picked it up.  
[ Rick Sanchez: ill find you tomorrow ] Morty read.  
Oh god. Oh god. Geez. Morty had to gather composure.  
Something within him was ecstatic and yet he couldn't grasp why.  
[ Mortius Smithius: okay ] Morty knew this was the beginning of something new.


	2. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty realizes the strong lingering effects that Rick has on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to post again lol. A little about me - I'm 17, graduating in a few days, and I love writing. I live on my own so don't have as much time for writing as I used to before moving out of my boyfriend's place. Thanks for reading this lmao idk why you would care. Enjoy the chapter lovelies!

Morty anticipated the next time that he’d see Rick. For once, his parent's morning routine of rambling and carrying on didn’t faze him, and instead, Morty was able to get ready for school and leave the house with a slight spring in his step. Off he was to the bus stop. 

Arriving at school, Morty generally walked straight to the corridor to bypass bullying at the front steps of Harry Herpson High. But today was different. He didn’t want hide; he wanted to be found. Found by Rick of course. He kept his distance from everyone at the front and gradually felt his lingering anxiety dissipate. 

But Rick was a no show, and Morty couldn’t help but feel let down, heart sinking in his chest as the siren sang its notorious and dreaded tune to initiate classes. In home room, Morty kept his head down unintentionally brooding. His mind was so fixed on Rick that even the thought of how caught up he was occurred to him. And by the time math class came around Morty was exhausted. He generally wouldn’t ditch a class, but today he didn’t seem to care. 

Stepping out of his math class before any objections from his teacher, Morty walked the halls. He’d been collecting his bag from his locker when a light clearing of the throat startled him. Morty closed his locker and spun around to find Rick standing before him. “Going somewhere?” Rick smirked. 

Morty fumbled hooking his bag strap on one shoulder and smiled crookedly. “Why aren’t you in class?” Morty frowned. 

“You first,” Rick nodded in response. He folded his arms as if a chill had run up his back. But Morty was completely warm, if not getting flustered. Rick was so cool. “Well?” 

“Oh! Erm... I’m leaving for the day.” 

Rick seemed to contemplate this statement for a moment before asking, “need a lift somewhere?” 

The creases in Morty’s frown deepened with curiosity. “I’m just going home...” 

“Then I’ll take you home.” 

“Wai- you don’t have to-” Morty tried to assure. But Rick Sanchez was unrelenting and already walking to the nearest exit to the car park. Morty didn’t say anything more and allowed Rick to take the lead. Morty mumbled his address once in Rick’s car. He felt a furious burn in his cheeks upon realizing the close proximity the two were in. Such a small, enclosed space... 

Morty hadn’t realized Rick was singing in a melodic tone to a song by the Beetles until Rick had driven over the school’s exit speed bump. The voice and lyrics were becoming more engrained in Morty’s mind with every word. Rick paused, “turn here?” 

“Uha, that way,” Morty said weakly. How did Rick have much confidence compared to Morty? And why did Morty find that confidence so alluring? 

Arriving in Morty’s driveway, the two paused. “Erm, thanks for the ride,” Morty hesitated. As Morty grabbed his bag and the door handle, Rick grabbed Morty’s shoulder gently. 

“I’ll text you,” is all Rick said, a slight change in the way he’d looked into Morty’s eyes. 

Morty nodded and left the car and watched Rick drive away slowly. The feeling of Rick’s hand on his shoulder lingered. The scent of Rick’s car lifted and Morty missed it. The weight of his own tension left him. 

Morty’s heart palpitated – was this all in Morty’s mind, or was Rick trying to make his heart weak. 

Morty scuffed his shoes at his doorstep and decided he’d be contemplating this for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls lovelies! I'll respond uwu


	3. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty definitely needs to stop jerking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I got this chapter out fairly soon despite dealing with the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me. Enjoy!

Morty found himself desperate to relieve his sexual urges. Recently he’d been struggling to keep his mind on anything other than sex. 

And Rick Sanchez. Their routine became quite simple really. Morty would turn up to class and Rick would sit by him and scribble flirtatious notes on Morty’s math sheets. Things such as, “your cheeks are red,” often sent Morty’s heart reeling. Morty could tell that Rick was toying with him now, and he wasn’t opposed to the idea. Rick was lean and unusually attractive and for some recent took a liking to a nervous guy like Morty. 

“Just one more time...” Morty cringed looking down at his hardened cock. He was in the shower, washing up after his last orgasm. And he knew this was going to be a bitter-sweet experience. Gripping his cock with his right hand and propping up his body with his left arm against the wall, Morty closed his eyes to begin his fantasy. 

There he was, a few inches taller than Morty; Rick Sanchez. The two were in the shower and Morty’s breath hitched at the thought. Morty focused on his revealed cock’s head, thumbing it gently as his dick grew harder. In his mind Rick’s hands were travelling up his chest and fingers’ grazing over his nipples. 

Morty’s dick did ache a little with the overstimulation but Morty continued anyways. In his thoughts Rick cooed in his ear, licking the edge of his ear lobe and suddenly gripped his cock. Rick spun Morty around so his back was against the wall and begun jerking him off vigorously. 

Morty moaned. 

“More,” he whined breathlessly. “More please.” Rick obliged and outside of Morty’s fantasy, Morty was pumping hard on his throbbing cock. 

It was time, Morty’s thighs clenched and his asshole ached to be filled and Morty’s semen trickled delicately over his fist. That was sooner than Morty would have liked. The climax didn’t last long and sooner than later Morty’s cum was washed away. Morty sighed. 

Getting out of the shower, Morty heard his phone buzz. 

A text from Rick Sanchez. 

[Rick Sanchez]: Wanna see a movie together? 

[Mortius Smithius]: Ermm.. Sure? 

Morty blushed. 

[Rick Sanchez]: Saturday, 8pm? I’ll pick you up. 

Morty’s heart dropped and cock twitched. Morty groaned. 

[Mortius Smithius]: It’s a date. 

Morty typed that back hesitantly. 

[Mortius Smithius]: Sounds good. 😊 

[Rick Sanchez]: I’m glad shorty. 

And now Morty had a boner and a date with Rick Sanchez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments pls they make me wanna write more ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, thanks for reading! Probably more to come, pfft.


End file.
